said that your biggest regret
by this little heart of mine
Summary: ...is saying goodbye. /songfic/


A/N: This is a songfic to Miley Cyrus' song Goodbye. OOC or slightly AU whatevs floats your boat :)

Oh and let's all assume that they dated for more than a month for the story's sake.

Disclaimer: I only wrote this oneshot.

* * *

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind since I woke up today_

Sam wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock. She turns to her side to turn off the blaring machine. Her head hurts like she's having a hangover even though she's never touched a bottle in her life (contrary to popular belief). She then idly wonders how she turned up like this, from not giving a damn to crying at night because she couldn't get over a nub who shouldn't even mean something to her.

_I look at your photograph all the time, these memories come back to life_

She sits up and looks at her bedside table, picking up the crumpled photograph, the one they took a few months into their relationship. She laughs at the memory, she had taken the Polaroid after he bought it and they had gone to the fair that was in town.

* * *

_"Sam, come on, you're gonna use up the film," he told her._

_"Just one more, please?" she insisted._

_"The fair's going to close soon," he said, walking over to her._

_He wraps his arms around her waist and she kisses him on the cheek, taking a picture. She shakes the photo and looks at it._

_"I'm keeping this," she said, putting it in her back pocket._

_He chuckles before following her to their last ride._

* * *

She bites her lip, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. She contemplates on tearing the photo but thinks better of it and throws it back on the bedside table. She buries herself in her blankets again and wills herself back to sleep. Or maybe to stop whatever she feels coming.

_And I don't mind_

She doesn't know why she's submitting herself to this torture, but she does. After failing to sleep- and quite miserably at that -she finds herself looking for the song. She clicks on the play button, and all too soon their song fills her bedroom and her heart breaks just a little more. She's crying and singing along when it repeats.

* * *

_"Where are we going?" she asks with a laugh as she follows Freddie into the park._

_"Shush, it's a surprise," he tells her._

_They stop at an unknown spot. She's never been in this part of the park before; she knows people don't go to this place so she figured there's nothing to see here._

_"Close your eyes."_

_"You're kidding, right?"_

_"Sam-"_

_"Alright, alright. Chill out, Fredward."_

_"Watch your step," he whispers from behind her and she feels a chill run down her spine._

_They walk for a few minutes with Freddie whispering directions in her ear and really, she should've been suffering from hypothermia or whatever it is by now. _

_The air becomes a little chilly- she can feel the hypothermia coming -and the ground becomes less dewy and either the slight cold has affected her hearing or the rattling of leaves and branches have stopped._

_"Don't open your eyes yet, okay?"_

_She starts to respond but then feels Freddie move away from her and she slightly panics when silence ensues._

_"Freddie?" she calls out. No response._

_She opens her eyes in time to someone covering them._

_"Impatient aren't we?"_

_There goes that chill again._

_"Whatever."_

_"Just a few more steps," he says and she hesitantly follows._

_"Now, open your eyes," he tells her as he removes his hands._

_She opens her eyes to a blanket and a picnic basket and candles._

_"What is this?" she asks, turning around to face him._

_"A picnic date," he says, matter-of-factly, leading her to the blanket._

_They lie down and talk after eating. She's talking about the new fatcake with bacon that's only found in Canada when Freddie interrupts._

_"Dance with me."_

_"What?"_

_"Dance with me," he repeats._

_"Why?" she asks him._

_"Just because."_

_"There's no music," she reasons._

_"So?"_

_She leans on her elbows and looks at him suspiciously._

_"Alright," she says, standing up._

_"Really?" he asks disbelievingly._

_"Do you want to or not?" _

_"I do," he answers, standing up as well, "just didn't think you'd agree quickly."_

_"Whatever."_

_They stand facing each other._

_"What now?" she asks._

_He moves closer, holds her hand and asks, "Would milady care for a dance?"_

_She laughs at his dorkiness and answers, curtsying, "As you wish."_

_They waltz around for a while, talking and laughing. Freddie twirls her and pulls her flush against him. She smiles at him, her silent thanks, and kisses him._

_She pulls away after a while and he asks, "What was that for?"_

_"Just for being you."_

_They untangle themselves and head back to Bushwell._

* * *

She's sitting at the foot of her bed now, tear-stained cheeks and all. She picks her phone up, groans and puts it back down. She knows he wouldn't answer anyway, he's busy studying for finals. Or maybe he's out with some girl.

_Blech._

She finally decides to head down and eat (preferably meat) because when has anything made her not want to eat?

When all you have in your fridge is leftover lasagna your mom brought home the other night from her date with the businessman guy.

_Seriously._

She goes to her secret fatcake stash and eats one. She's opening her second one when she makes another trip down memory lane- _this has really got to stop_ -and she's not feeling very hungry anymore.

* * *

_"Did you know we've been together for 100 days?" Freddie asks her when he returns to his room._

_She stops fiddling with her phone to look at him._

_"What?"_

_"Only a nub like you would keep track of that," she tells him._

_"Very funny, Sam. I got you something though."_

_"Really?" she asks, sitting up._

_He sits in front of her and holds out a box._

_"Open it."_

_She looks at the box critically before opening. She gasps. Fatcakes with bacon. Only in Canada._

_"How did you get this?" she asks, beaming._

_"Eh, I know a guy," he says coolly._

_"You're awesome, you know that?" Sam says as she leans to kiss him._

* * *

She doesn't even realize she's crying until she drops her fatcake. She throws her fatcake away, doesn't think she can even look or think about fatcakes without bringing up certain tech nerds.

_Suddenly my cellphone's blowing up with your ringtone_

She heads back to her room and freezes when she sees her phone ringing with that song.

She knows very well who is calling.

She walks over to it, contemplating on whether she should answer or just chuck it out the window. She wonders how long it's been ringing.

It stops ringing and she breathes a sigh of relief. She walks over to it so she can smash it into pieces. She's almost picked it up when it rings again.

Stop. Don't answer it.

**But it could be something important.**

Yeah right. When has he ever called you up for something important?

**Maybe Carly's in trouble?**

Even Carly would find that laughable.

She ends her mental argument- _she's gone completely crazy, she swears_ -and picks up the phone that's still ringing.

Five missed calls. Hm.

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

She takes one fleeting look at the window then sighs.

"Hello?"

_You sound so alone_

_"Hey."_

"What's up?" she asks.

_"Nothing much."_

"Oh."

Silence.

"No offense, but why are you calling?"

She doesn't know how much longer she can hold on.

_"Oh did I interrupt something? I'm sorry, I was just-"_

"No, really, it's fine," she cuts him off.

More silence. Wow, you can actually feel the awkward.

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_"I can't stop thinking about you,"_ he blurts.

She freezes again. She starts to wonder if he actually has freezing powers.

_"Sam?"_

She gets out of her reverie and replays what he said.

"What did you say?" _Just for good measure._

_"Uh, I can't stop thinking,"_ he mumbles.

"About what?" Always the cruel one.

_"...you,"_ he finally says.

She could actually hear her heart beating.

She settles for a, "Why?"

_"Ugh, I don't know!"_ she imagines him throwing one hand in the air, _"I know we said we'd be friends and all but then I can't forget about all that's happened and then I look at you, I see a fatcake, I pass the park and everything just comes back,"_ he heaves.

Interesting.

_"Hello?"_

Oh wait. This wasn't a dream.

_"You probably think I'm some desperate loser now. I'm sorry, just forget I ever- Sam?"_

She doesn't remember how but she's actually crying.

_"Sam, are you okay? Talk to me,"_ he asks.

She finally finds her voice and answers, "I'm here, I'm here."

_"I'm sorry,"_ he says while she cries.

"I remember everything too. Every single freaking day," she supplies after a few moments.

She thinks he's crying too.

"I miss you."

_"I miss you too."_

And they both laugh.

_You said that your biggest regret_

_"I should've fought for you Sam, I should've fought for us,"_ he says.

"I should've too. We both made mistakes," she tells him. There's a doorbell and she goes to answer the door.

Somehow she knows who that is, too.

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_"There's something I want to ask you,"_ he says.

"What?"

She opens the door.

"Could you forget we ever said goodbye?"

_...is saying goodbye._


End file.
